


Dangerous Desire

by QuantumChickpea



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: 1940'sAU, Dangerous Desire, F/M, mobAU, quantumchickpea
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-04-28 15:00:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14451765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuantumChickpea/pseuds/QuantumChickpea
Summary: Chat Noir is a well known mobster that works for Plagg, his boss. While, Adrien is tied to his father's Arms Manufacturing. Bubbler, Stoneheart, and Evillustrator tag along for the ride. But what happens when he's distracted by a Ladybug, who is a dancer by night and a munitions worker by day, at Tikki's Palace and Gabriel's Munitions Factory. Aged Up. 1940's Mob AU.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is based off of a weird experience I had at Ballys Casino in Las Vegas, Nevada. :)

Chat Noir ran out of the bank holding a black tommy gun. His black fedora hat sat slightly off kilter, and his black mask ran across his eyes. He smirked with a bag of money over his shoulder in a black suit with bright green thin pinstripes. 

“Let’s go, let’s go!” Chat Noir called out for his gang to follow him to the 1940 Packard. The suicide doors swung open from the sleek black automobile and he leapt inside, while the other two jumped in after. “Fire it up!”

His long time best friend, Bubbler, sped off down the road away from the bank. He let out a loud howl and punched the roof in excitement.  
Chat removed his hat, he slicked his blonde hair back with his gloved hand and a smirk fell on his lips, while a few strands fell in front of his eyes. “We made out today, boys.” He looked from a smiling Evillustrator to an overly excited Bubbler.  
The Bubbler smiled and sped faster down the road to their hideout.  
It was a house out in the middle of a giant field of grass. It was colonial style and had giant white pillars that framed the front porch. The shutters were a pale blue and the wrap around porch was massive. It was two stories tall. 

“Boss is gonna be so thrilled.” Bubbler smirked and pulled into the heavy black gate. 

“You bet he will be.” Chat clapped his friend on the shoulder and gripped it. 

Evillustrator tangled his fingers together, nervously, while Stoneheart cracked his knuckles.  
They stepped out of the car and Chat slung the bags of money over his shoulders, after placing his fedora back onto his head.  
He walked up the stairs with confident foot falls and a dangerous smirk on his face.  
The boys followed behind him and he flung the double doors open, wide.  
They made their way through the house to another set of double doors and Chat Noir knocked on the white, solid oak doors. 

“Come in!” A male voice came through the door and he let the door creak open. 

“Hey, Boss. We got what you asked for.” Chat Noir walked in and watched as Plagg swung around in a heavy black leather office chair. 

He had his feet propped up on the desk and a cigar between his lips. He smirked with one side of his lips higher than the other and took his cigar from between his pearly white teeth. “Set it down there, Kid.” 

Chat nodded and set the bags onto Plagg’s massive oak desk.  
He took in Plagg’s expensive three piece suit that was all black and his solid black fedora hat that held a neon green feather in the satin band.  
Plagg put the cigar back in his mouth and set his feet onto the floor. He opened one of the bags and began to take bundles out, one at a time, skimming his fingers along the edges, sending out the sound of a deck of cards being shuffled.  
Chat Noir sat in the chair across from his desk and put his feet up and his arms behind his head. 

“It’s all here. Here’s your cut along with your boys’ cuts.” Plagg tossed stacks of bills at him. 

Chat caught them effortlessly. “Thanks, Plagg.” 

“Anything, for my best man.” Plagg puffed on the end of his cigar, causing the end to light bright red embers. 

Chat nodded and got up from the chair, before heading to the door. 

“Hey! Kid?!” Plagg called out and stubbed out his cigar into an ashtray. 

Chat Noir turned around to peer at him and he adjusted his hat. 

“I’m gonna need you to go check out a local museum. There’s an artifact in there… It’s worth a quarter million. I need it. I’ll write the details down for you.” Plagg smirked at him.

Chat Noir nodded and tipped his hat, before walking out the door to divvy out the money. 

“So?” Bubbler looked at Chat Noir with his hands across his chest. 

“He said we’re cooking with gas. Now, we’re headed to a museum to boost an expensive artifact. It should be gravy.” Chat Noir spoke to his gang and they all nodded. “Here’s your cut, boys.” 

Chat Noir counted and passed each man a cut of the earnings. “Boss is going to give us the details later. Until then, cool down and wait for instruction.” 

Bubbler, Stoneheart, and Evillustrator walked off to their rooms. Chat Noir sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. He walked off to his own bedroom and shut the door behind him. Chat slipped off his coat and was left in a black button down top that had the three top buttons undone and his sleeves were rolled up to his elbows. A black double pistol hollister hung around his shoulders with loaded 1940 Luger Pistols inside of them.  
His room was decorated in shades of black, white, and grey. There were hints of red throughout the room. His bed was an oak four poster with a black bedspread. A desk sat in front of a big window that was covered by heavy red curtains. He sat at the giant desk and slipped his mask off, before looking into the mirror that was on his desk. He peered into his tired green eyes and let out a deep sigh. 

“I need a drink.” Chat Noir groaned and slipped the mask back onto his face. 

He walked out of his room and headed to Bubbler’s. He leaned on the door frame and knocked with the back of his knuckles, with one ankle crossed over the other. “Hey, feel like going out for a bender?” 

“You know it.” Bubbler stood up from his bed and shrugged on his navy blue suit coat. 

“There’s a new broad at Tikki’s Palace.” Chat Noir shrugged. “Feel like taking in a baby doll?” 

“Don’t have to ask me twice.” Bubbler followed him out to the car, while Chat Noir swung his long black coat around his shoulders.

They got into the Packard and Bubbler sat in the driver’s seat, while Chat Noir sat shotgun. 

“Fire it up!” Chat Noir punched the roof of the car and they took off down the road. 

They arrived in front of a decadent building. It was massive and red lights shined brightly onto the front of the place. Crowds of men and women lined up outside of the joint.  
Chat Noir got out of the car with Bubbler and Bubbler tossed the valet the keys.  
Chat Noir walked up to the gorilla and flashed a smile. The bodyguard let them inside before the rest of the crowd. Chat slipped him a bill, as they walked past.  
The inside was lush and red velvet. A main stage surrounded in bulbs of light sat with candlelit tables around the edges.  
Chat Noir sat at a V.I.P table near the center of the stage. A cocktail waitress in a short black dress, red wedge heels, and blonde victory curls walked around, holding a tray above her head.

Chat stopped her. “Say honey, can we get whiskey on the rocks?” He slid her bills from the hidden pocket inside his coat and she smirked and slid them into the side of her bra, before walking off to fetch them drinks. 

“And now! The dame you all have been waiting to see… Mademoiselle Ladybug!” A muscular man in a black vest and black slacks with nice dress shoes held a mic in his hand. He bowed and walked off stage. 

Hot Damn by Ivy Levan began to play from a record player. The red curtain opened to reveal a thin waisted woman with curves and rounded breasts. Her midnight hair was up into victory curls and her corseted bodice was red and the cups were accented with black lace. It followed the curves of her body and wrapped around her upper thighs. She wore a sheer black kimono that ran along the lines of her body and clung to her slender legs.  
She swung giant red feathered fans around her body. She popped her breasts in and out, while she crossed the stage. She covered her body with the giant fans and popped her hips to the beat, before strutting along the stage and spinning around with the fans out. She brought them back into herself and shimmied her hips till she crouched on the floor. She sat them down, stood up, and stuck a heeled foot out and twisted with her hands out and wrists bent, going in opposite directions from the twist of her hips. She shimmied her hips and spun around and looked over her shoulder, as she let the sheer kimono fall down her arms to the floor with a wink. 

Chat Noir’s mouth fell open at the sight of her. “What a dreamboat.” 

Bubbler looked at his friend with a smile. 

Ladybug walked down from the stage and made her rounds around each table, before leaning into Chat across their table. She pulled his neon green tie and he fell forward without mercy. 

She got in his face and sang the words. “Damn these fools won’t, won’t leave me ALONE!” She belted the last part, winked, let his tie go, and he melted back into his seat with love filled eyes. 

Ladybug spun away from him and made her way back up onto the stage, as the song ended. She curtsied and scurried off stage, once she picked up her fans and kimono. 

“Damn that dolls got some moxie.” Chat Noir was lost in his own fantasies and Bubbler just chuckled and shook his head, as he took a drink of his whiskey. 

Song: Hot Damn by Ivy Levan


	2. Chapter 2

Chat and Bubbler walked back into the house to find Plagg standing on a chair and getting everyone’s attention by waving a paper in the air and blowing a whistle sound through his thumb and index finger.   
Chat looked up at him with a dark expression and Bubbler threw his arm around his best friend’s shoulders. 

“Listen up!” Plagg yelled over the crowd of men that were busy dismantling and cleaning their guns. “The state museum has an important artifact from a sunken ship. It’s worth 5.4 billion dollars! I want it in my hands by tomorrow morning. I don’t care how it lands in my paws, but one of you better have it. Here’s a mock drawing of the item and a blueprint of the joint.” He passed the papers to Chat Noir. “Chat’s in charge. You know the drill, boys!” Plagg waved them off. “Chat, my office.” 

Bubbler cringed at his best friend and slapped his shoulder, before walking away.   
Chat Noir sighed and walked behind Plagg to his office. 

“Sit, kid.” Plagg gestured to the chair across from his desk and took a cigar from a wooden box on his desk. He clipped the end and lit it with a match. 

Chat sat down in the seat and took his hat off his head. 

“I heard you went to see Ladybug at Tikki’s Palace. I can’t afford for you to get caught up in those doll eyes of hers. Don’t get doll dizzy, got it?” Plagg turned to face Chat Noir and he blew out smoke into his face. 

Chat waved the smoke away and coughed. “Got it.”

“I need your head on straight for this run. I need you to be focused. Got it?” Plagg spoke with the cigar between his teeth and he suddenly slammed his fist down onto the desk and Chat jumped. “I’m serious, kid.” 

Chat nodded with wide eyes and held his hands up. “I got it, Plagg.” 

“Good. Now go, I want that jewel in my hands by morning.” Plagg fell into his seat and Chat stood up to leave. 

“Remember, kid. She’s just like every other call-girl. They could give two shakes about a man like you.” Plagg spoke with his cigar in his hand and pointed at him, before placing it back in his mouth. 

Chat stiffened and clenched his hand into a fist at his side, before straightening up, clearing his throat, and walking out of the office to get ready.

Bubbler walked up to his best friend with a tommy gun resting on his shoulder. “You okay?” He could tell something was off with Chat. 

“Yeah, yeah I’m fine.” Chat Noir put on a confident expression and walked further into the room with his chest out. “Everyone! Listen up! This ain’t no affair. We have to get in and out. Got it? This is a serious job! Don’t screw it up or I’ll personally drop and ditch you!” Chat caught a tommy gun that was thrown at him. “Let’s go!” 

Stoneheart, Evillustrator, and Bubbler followed him out of the mansion and into the Packard. Chat cocked his gun, as they sped off towards the museum in the moonlight. 

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Marinette sat in her small apartment and sat at her walnut vanity, brushing her hair. Her thoughts filtered to the man with the mask that had been sitting at the table, front and center.   
Something about him made her nervous, yet intrigued her. She couldn’t quite place her finger on it though. What made him so appealing? What made him so intimidating? She sighed and set her brush down. 

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Bubbler parked the Packard in the back of the museum, while Chat Noir and Stoneheart got out of the car. Evillustrator stood outside the back entrance to the museum.   
Chat Noir and Stoneheart cocked their guns and nodded to Bubbler and Evillustrator. Stoneheart kicked the door in and he ran in with guns blazing. 

People screamed and ducked for cover among the artifacts. 

“Get down! Get down! Unless you want to be clipped!” Stoneheart called out and fired more rounds into the ceiling. 

Chat Noir snuck around to the exhibit that held the jewel that Plagg had ordered. The green gem caught his eye and he smirked. He walked over to it and slid the glass dome off of it, before he felt a presence behind him. He suddenly swung around and pressed his pistol into the guard’s forehead. Chat glared at him with a crooked smile, released the safety, and cocked the hammer on the gun. The guard held his hands in the air, before Chat pulled the trigger and watched the man drop to the floor. He put the safety back on, and placed the pistol back in the hollister and pocketed the jewel, before replacing the glass and whistling to Stoneheart, as he ran past the room Stoneheart had been in. 

Stoneheart fired, as he made his way back out of the museum and out the back door to the car.   
Chat Noir jumped in, followed by Stoneheart and Evillustrator. 

“Go, go, go!” Chat circled his hand in the air to gesture for Bubbler to hurry and drive away. 

He hit the gas and used the suicide knob to take a corner fast. It swung back fast and hit him in the knuckle. Bubbler hissed and shook his hand, before taking control over the wheel again and took them back towards the mansion.   
They burst through the double doors to find Plagg waiting for them in the grand foyer. 

“You get it, boys?” Plagg jumped down from the stairs and sauntered over to them. 

Chat held out the jewel and Plagg took it. 

“Pennies from heaven.” Plagg smiled and pocketed the gem in his hidden coat pocket. “Rest up. You boys get a few days off.” 

“Thanks, Boss.” They all called out and Chat cleared his throat and walked off to his bedroom to be alone. 

Chat Noir threw his mask down on his desk. He slipped the hollister from his shoulders and dismantled each Lugar onto the top of his desk.   
He hated killing people, that’s why he always kept the safety on. Chat ran his hands through his hair and rubbed his eyes. The memory of the guard’s face flashed before his eyes and his hands shook.   
The kick back from his gun ricocheted around him and flowed through his left arm again. He took a deep breath and tried to be the mobster, he was supposed to be, but it was difficult.   
He loved the adrenaline, not the murder. Chat tugged at his hair and let his hands slide back down to the task at hand.   
Chat began to clean his pistols and put them away in a secret compartment in the desk. He shrugged off his suit and put on a white button down shirt with khaki slacks. He slid his mask into his pocket and escaped out the back of the house to his black AJS 500cc Model 18 motorcycle.  
He kicked it to life and headed to his father’s mansion. Adrien didn’t like the life of being the son of an arms manufacturer any more than being the errand boy for a mob boss, but it wasn’t his choice. 

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chat Noir visited Tikki’s Palace for weeks. Every night he’d sit at the same table with the same drink. He smirked and watched how Ladybug would move her hips and dip her back.   
When she finished up her act, he slipped backstage, after slamming back the rest of his drink.   
He caught the door to her dressing room with his foot and shut the door behind him. 

Ladybug turned around at the sound and clutched her heart with a gasp. “You- you scared me. What are you doin’ in my dressin’ room?”

“Stealing your heart, baby doll.” Chat smirked at her with smoldering emerald eyes through his dark mask.

“I don’t even know you. Other than that you always sit at the same table every night.” Ladybug sighed and sat down to powder her face. 

“Names, Chat Noir.” He walked up to her and brought the knuckles of her left hand to his lips. “I grew up in Paris, France. Moved my way out here, once my mother disappeared. You’ve probably heard of me from the papers. I’m pretty notorious around here.” 

“I’m not swayed by some grandstand, sugar.” Ladybug blew a strand of hair from her blue bell eyes. 

“Hm.” Chat smirked and slid beside her and leaned on her vanity with one hand. “What’s a pretty doll like you, dancing in a joint like this?” 

Ladybug scoffed and rolled her eyes. “What are you... some glitterati?”

Chat smiled darkly through his mask and ran a hand beneath her chin and lifted her face, so that her eyes met his. “And what if I am?” 

“Then I’d say… I don’t need no sugar daddy.” Ladybug tore herself away from him and opened her dressing room door. 

Chat bit his bottom lip with a smile and slowly walked towards her open door. “Alright. I see how it is. But if you ever want to skip out of this joint… come find me, honey.” Chat smirked and walked out of her dressing room.   
She closed the door and shook her head with a smile. Lady Wifi walked into her dressing room. 

She pointed behind her with her thumb. “You do know who that was right?”

Ladybug shook her head no.

“Chat Noir? Famous mobster…? runs with Plagg’s boys? He’s the leader of the gang…?” Lady Wifi tried to jog her friend’s memory. She groaned and slapped her forehead while her friend was still confused. 

She left the room and came back with a headline on him. Lady Wifi handed it over and Ladybug took it from her. She looked at the headline and her face paled. “I just-” 

“And he didn’t drop you?” Lady Wifi laughed. “I’m shocked.” 

Ladybug covered her mouth and set the paper down on her vanity. “I’m such a fat-head.” 

Lady Wifi sat on her vanity’s table top. “I wouldn’t say that… Maybe a little naive.” 

Ladybug groaned and laid her head down on her crossed arms and Lady Wifi rubbed her shoulders. “C’mon… let’s get lost.” 

Ladybug grabbed her bag and followed Lady Wifi out of Tikki’s Palace and onto the street. 

Song: Gangsta by Will Jay


	3. Chapter 3

Adrien walked around the munitions factory with his father, Gabriel Agreste. He looked over all of the women that were working, when one tripped and spilled shells all over the floor. 

“Pick them up.” Gabriel ordered the girl with her hair pinned up into a bun that was cradled in a red handkerchief. 

“I’m sorry. I’m so clumsy.” The girl quietly spoke and began to pick up the bullet casings. 

Adrien waited for his father to keep walking, before he knelt down in front of her in his white suit. “Here. Let me help you.” The girl peered up at him with big blue bell doll eyes. “I-” Adrien swallowed hard and got lost in her eyes. 

“It’s okay.” She sighed and looked back down at what she was doing. 

“I’m Adrien. And you are?” Adrien held his hand out. 

She sighed and placed her hand in his to shake it. “Marinette.” 

He didn’t shake her hand, but brought it to his soft lips. He kissed her knuckles and something about it was familiar to her, but she shook it off. “It’s nice to meet you Marinette. Now, may I help you?” 

“Sure.” Marinette gave in and took her hand from his. 

He began to help her pick up the casings from the concrete floor and they placed them back into the box. 

“Thanks again, Adrien.” Marinette smiled and went back to her station. 

Adrien wiped his hands on his slacks. “Adrien!” Gabriel called out to him in a disapproving tone and he rolled his eyes and ran to catch up to his father and his assistant. 

Marinette watched him from the corner of her eye and blushed. 

Gabriel lead Adrien up to his office. “Sit.” 

Adrien sighed and sat down in the giant white leather office chair that was across from his massive oak desk. 

“I need you to focus. If a woman spills something… let her clean it up. Don’t help her. You’re above that. You’re an Agreste. They should be glad to help with the war effort.” Gabriel held his hands behind his back and his nose to the sky.

“Yes, Father.” Adrien looked out the giant glass window and peered down at Marinette, working at a machine. He watched her wipe the sweat from her forehead with the back of her hand.

Marinette punched her time card into the machine and left for the day. She made her way to her apartment to get ready for her night job.   
It wasn’t her favorite job, but neither was her day one. She did feel good about helping the war effort though, even if it was a hard working job. It paid well and she was appreciated by society, with more and more men going to war… more jobs needed to be filled.   
Marinette sighed and peered at her face in the mirror. 

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Adrien got onto his motorcycle and sped towards Tikki’s Palace.  
He parked his bike in the back of the building.  
He slid his black mask on and kicked the kickstand down, before swinging his leg off of his bike and heading to the front door.  
He nodded to the gorilla at the door and stuck bills in the bodyguard’s hand, before heading inside.   
Chat made his way to his usual table. Ladybug peeked from behind the curtain and spotted him. She worried her bottom lip and ducked back behind the curtain. She made her way back towards her dressing room, but Lady Wifi caught her by her upper arms. 

“Skipping out? You’re about to go on.” Lady Wifi searched her blue bell eyes. 

Ladybug shook her head. “I can’t. He’s out there.” 

“Honey. He’s out there every night.” Lady Wifi sighed with an unamused expression. 

“I- What if-” Ladybug spoke frantically. 

“Just get out there and do your thing.” Lady Wifi lead her back to the curtain. “It’s a busy night. He won’t try anything.” 

Ladybug rolled her eyes and sighed. She put on a smile for her best friend and posed behind the curtain with her right hand in the air and the other on her hip and waited for it to go up.  
The curtain rose and the lights caught the red sequins on her scarlet wiggle dress that had a slit that ran up her thigh to her hip and set it ablaze like a crystal.   
Her eyes caught Chat’s and she swallowed hard and put a smile on her face and forced herself to wink in his direction.   
Pretty Kitty by Magnolia Memoir began to play and she moved her hips to the song. She spun around and began to do a charleston step. Ladybug began to spin around and she shook her hips fast from side to side, sending the fringe around her hips on her corsetted outfit moving.   
People began to swing dance around the tables to the music.   
Chat smiled and watched from his seat, entirely entranced. He brought his drink to his lips with a smirk.   
Ladybug curtsied at the end of her dance and walked off the stage. 

Lady Wifi caught her again. “You should go say hi to him.” 

“Alya.” Ladybug whispered. “I can’t. He’s- He’s not someone I should be- stick around with.” 

“I mean… if he didn’t drop you when you told him to split. Then I’d say he’s pretty harmless.” Lady Wifi shrugged. 

Ladybug groaned and cleared her throat. “Fine.” She went to grab her sheer black kimono and threw it over her outfit.   
She walked out from behind the curtain and made her way down the stage’s stairs.   
Chat set his glass down onto the table and watched her walk towards him. She’s not-no… she couldn’t be. He was lost in thought, as she rounded his table, letting her hand slide along the top of the table cloth. 

She sat on his table and crossed one leg over the other. “Hi, sugar daddy.” 

Chat smirked and ran his index finger around the top of his glass. “And what gives me the pleasure of having a baby doll like you on my table?” 

“Oh you know…” Ladybug walked her fingers up his black tie and she wrapped her fingers around the knot and pulled him close to her. “Just thought I’d say hi. Did you like my little bop?” 

“Sugar, I love any bop you do.” Chat flirted and winked at her. 

She giggled and pushed him back in his seat by his chest. “You wanna ditch this place?” 

“If it’s with you? I’ll ditch any joint in this town.” Chat slammed back the rest of his drink and followed her out of the building. 

Song: Pretty Kitty by Magnolia Memoir


	4. Chapter 4

Ladybug walked with her hands clutching her thin kimono. She shivered from the light breeze and Chat Noir smirked at her, as he walked beside her. He shook his head and shrugged off his coat.

Ladybug peered from the corner of her eye and the duel Lugars caught her attention, as his suit coat fell around her shoulders. “What about- but-” 

Chat pulled his Lugers out of each hollister and placed them in his slack’s pockets, after checking that the safeties were still on them. He then shrugged the hollister from his shoulders and wrapped it up, as small as, he could and kept it in his hand that was away from the street. “Wouldn’t be the first time I’ve had to hide them.” Chat shrugged. 

Ladybug let her blue eyes scan from his broad shoulders to his muscular forearms and how they looked in the black button down, that he had rolled to his elbows. “You wear black a lot.” 

“Goes with my peepers, Sugar.” Chat winked at her with a smirk and she smiled at him. 

“Are you trying to make a pass at me, daddy?” Ladybug smirked back at him and walked her fingers up his muscular bicep.

“And what if I am?” Chat leaned into her and looked at her through his lashes.

Her cheeks turned red and she pulled his coat closer around her shoulders. He chuckled at her expression and backed up from her. 

She walked over to a park bench that was a little ways from the street, beneath a giant oak tree and she sat down. Ladybug patted the spot next to her with a warm smile. 

Chat shrugged and sat down beside her. “So, why’d you start workin’ at Tikki’s Palace?” 

“Well… I was tapping out and needed more. I was out walking around and saw the place lit up in lights. I went inside and saw how grand it all appeared to be.” Ladybug smiled up at the night sky. “Tikki took one look at me and I was in.”

Chat smirked at her and couldn’t help, but notice how the moonlight played along her soft creamy skin. “You have a job durin’ the day?” He shifted the dirt around with his black dress shoes, while peering down at them. 

“If I told you that… then you’d know who I am.” Ladybug giggled and peered over at him. 

“Well.. let me guess…” Chat rubbed his chin with his thumb and index finger. “Being that the war is going strong… I’d say you work in a factory of some sort… probably one that makes bullets?” He looked at her slyly from the corner of his eye and watched her stiffen up. 

“How’d you-” Ladybug looked at him with parted lips and wide blue bell doe eyes. 

He closed his eyes and shrugged with a smirk. “I have my ways, honey.” He touched her hand and brought her knuckles to his lips and peered up at her through the mask with kind forest green eyes. 

Ladybug pulled her hand away and gasped. “No- there’s no way-” 

Chat smirked at her. “I suppose not.” He shrugged and let her hand go. “Wanna go to my place?” 

“You got a drink there?” Ladybug clutched her throat in shock. 

“I got any liquor you want, dolly.” Chat stood up and held his elbow out to her. 

Ladybug smiled and wrapped her arm around his. Chat lead her to the back of Tikki’s Palace. 

She handed his coat back to him, while Chat swung his hollister back onto his shoulders and slid the twin Lugers into their hollisters. He threw his suit coat over his shoulders and onto his arms. 

“Give me a moment.” Ladybug went inside to grab her belongings and to change clothes. 

Chat peered up to see the red curtains move slightly in one of the top windows and raised an eyebrow.

Ladybug walked to her dressing room when a red silk gloved hand stopped her in her tracks and yanked her back. 

“Where are you going with that grandstand?” A high pitched female voice spoke and Ladybug sighed. 

“Yes Tikki?” Ladybug turned around to look her boss over. 

A woman with a short red bob cut, wearing a long satin dress and red strappy heels, with sparkling, dangling, earrings stood in front of her with one hand on her hip. “You know he’s not someone you should be in cahoots with.” 

“I- He’s-” Ladybug wanted to stand up for him, but she knew it would look suspicious. “You’re right.” 

“You have a show tomorrow to get ready for and don’t get me started on you needing sleep for your day job.” Tikki scolded her. 

“Yes, Madam Tikki.” Ladybug sighed and walked off to her dressing room to get dressed and to grab her things. 

Lady Wifi knocked on her door frame. “Saw the man outside, standing by his bike. You decide he’s not so bad or somethin’?” 

Ladybug bit her lip and shook her head. “He’s- he’s not so bad, Alya. And something about him seems so… familiar. I can’t put my finger on it. I stop and think I do… but then I- I realize it can’t be the same man.” She held her head in her hands. “Tikki doesn’t want me to see him. Maybe- maybe I shouldn’t.” 

“Honey, if you wanna see that sugar daddy… even if he’s public enemy number 1? You see him. Don’t let someone tell you who to see.” Lady Wifi touched her friend’s shoulders.

Ladybug nodded and slid on her black heels. She pulled the hem down on her pink wiggle dress, and fixed her hair up into a bun. “Thank you, Alya.” She kissed her on the cheek and grabbed her bag.   
She ran out of her dressing room and snuck out the back door of the club. 

Chat smirked and slid forward, as far as, he could on the small seat. “It’s not usually built for two, sugar.” 

Ladybug smiled and threw her leg over the bike. “I think I can manage, thank you.” She leaned forward and mocked him in his ear with a soft voice. “Su-gar.” 

“Hold on tight.” Chat smirked, peered at her behind him, and she wrapped her arms around him. He smirked and sped off towards Plagg’s place. Ladybug felt the bike kick her back and she suddenly clung to him and pressed her cheek to his back. His scent was dark and sultry. It was like a combination of cinnamon and oranges. It captured her and caused warmth to pool between her thighs. The vibration of the motor didn’t help her cause either. 

She bit her lip and he looked over his shoulder at her with a smirk, as he felt her thighs involuntarily squeeze his hips and thighs. 

“You okay, baby doll?” Chat looked forward with a dangerous expression and he felt her nod. 

Chat parked in the back of the mansion and snuck her through the back door. Ladybug caught glimpses of men playing poker at a table and shouting as someone took the pot that was stacked high in the middle. She caught glimpses of men dismantling guns and cleaning them with cloths. Chat yanked her through the halls and into his bedroom, where he quickly shut the door. 

“Wait here. I need to go talk to my boss.” Chat slid back out the double doors and Ladybug took in his bedroom. 

It was different than she imagined it would be. She walked around and slid her hand along the top of his dresser. Ladybug stopped when she saw a photo of him with his mother on his desk. She walked over and picked the frame up off of the desk. His mother was beautiful. She was wearing a cream satin dress and her hair was up in an updo. Her gloves reached up above her elbows and her smile was eye catching. She ran her thumb over the gold frame with a warm smile. Her eyes fell to Chat in the photo. She covered her mouth, as it hit her. He didn’t look much different from Gabriel Agreste’s son, younger, but still the same. 

The door opened and she set the photo down, before she spun around with a nervous smile. She clutched the desk with her hands and cleared her throat. 

“She was a famous movie star.” Chat shut the door and slid his mask off his face, before throwing it onto the tall oak dresser. “I’m assuming you know my secret now.” He slid his coat off and hung it on the coat rack near the door. Chat then slid the Lugers out of their hollisters, dismantled them with ease, and placed them onto his dresser, before he hung up the hollister next to his coat. 

Ladybug pressed her red lips together and opened her mouth to speak. “I-” 

“Marinette.” Adrien smiled at her. 

“Um- I-” If she didn’t feel intimidated by him before, she did now. 

“Am I that intimidating?” Adrien sighed and slumped onto his bed. 

“I just- I can’t see you being- hm.” Marinette couldn’t even think straight. 

“Droppin’ and ditchin’ gunsels, while speeding off in a Packard?” Adrien made guns with his fingers, before gripping the edge of his bed and peering over his shoulder at her, through his messy blonde hair that hung in his deep green eyes. 

Marinette nodded and sat on his desk. “You seem so nice at the munitions factory… I-” 

Adrien sighed and peered down at his feet. “Look- doll. I-” His hands shook as the memory of the guard falling to the ground with blood splattered behind his head, went to his mind and he cringed, before rubbing his temples. 

Marinette bit her painted bottom lip and she walked over to him, when she noticed his hands shake. “You okay?” She picked his hand up off of the bed and ran her thumb across his knuckles. 

Adrien yanked her to sit next to him on the bed. She squealed and he covered her mouth with his hand and held her against his chest with her back pressed to him. “Sh.. Plagg doesn’t know I brought you here.” 

“What?” Marinette removed his hand and whispered. 

“Said I was doll dizzy and you were a distraction that would get in the way.” Adrien rolled his eyes. 

Marinette got up off of the bed. “So… maybe I should go home then?” 

A knock sounded on Chat’s door and she ducked into his closet. Chat threw his mask back on and opened the door. 

“Boss wants a word with you again. Something about some yuck, he wants you to rub out. Says it’ll be gravy.” Evillustrator searched Chat’s eyes with self-conscious ones. 

Chat stood up tall. “Tell him it’ll be a gas and that I’ll be there.” 

Evillustrator nodded and left, as Chat shut his bedroom door and fell against it, before falling into a crouch with the front of his hair clutched between his fingers. 

Marinette creeped out of the closet and looked at him with blinking eyes and parted lips. 

She watched him breathe hard and shake all over. Marinette crouched down in front of him and he pushed her away. “Just- give me two minutes.” 

“You’re shaking.” Marinette spoke with a soft voice and crawled back to him, taking his hands from his hair. 

“I’m okay. You need to get out of here though. I don’t want you seeing this.” Chat stood up and started to put his Lugers back together. The sounds of metal scraping against metal rang out around her and she watched him, as he focused on his pistols. He slid the hollister onto his shoulders, placed the guns in their holders and swung the coat over his shoulders. He grabbed his fedora and threw it on his head. “I don’t even want to see this.” He grumbled under his breath. 

Marinette worried her bottom lip and he snuck her out the back. “Here, take my bike. I’ll come fetch it in the morning. Here’s the key. Kick that.” He pointed out every detail for her to use it. “Got it?” 

Marinette nodded and he started it for her and she kicked it to life. He searched her eyes and touched her chin with his hand. “I’m sorry, baby doll.” 

She leaned into his palm with a sad expression, before he backed away from her.

He watched her take off away from the house and cleared his throat and tried to focus back on the task at hand. He walked back into the mansion to find Plagg. 

Chat knocked on his office door and shifted his feet into a wide stance and puffed out his chest. 

“Get in here, kid!” Plagg called out and Chat walked in and shut the door behind him. 

Plagg sat with his feet up on his desk and a cigar between his lips. It seemed like he was always smoking something. 

“You needed me to drop someone?” Chat stood with his arms crossed trying to look tough. 

“Sit.” Plagg blew out smoke and Chat Noir sat in the chair in front of him. 

He sat down and Plagg shoved a folder at him across the table. Chat caught it and opened it. His eyes focused on the photos. “What’s this?” 

“That would be your boy stealing my cheese.” Plagg crossed his arms and smoked his cigar that was between his teeth. “Seems Evillustrator felt the need to pocket some cash on his usual store run. You boys are supposed to grab the lettuce from the store owners and in exchange offer them protection. Then! I’m supposed to get the cash.” Plagg slammed his cigar into the ashtray. “Then that cash gets cleaned and put into the books legally. But your boy seems to think differently.” 

Chat sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose with his other arm crossed across his chest. “Son of a gun.”

“I already found a replacement. Meet Dark Cupid.” Plagg gestured for a man to come out and he walked in from another room. 

“Nice to meet you. I’m Dark Cupid. Cupid for short.” A man with dark brown hair and a muscular build held his hand out in a strong handshake. 

Chat stood up and slapped his hand into the other man’s and shook it. “Welcome to the family.” Chat’s voice was low and deeper, as it resounded from his chest. His expression was stern with a dark smirk. 

Dark Cupid nodded. “It’ll be a gas working for you.” 

Chat laughed a short chuckle and knocked his shoulder with his hand. “Wait to say that till after your first run, kid.” 

Dark Cupid rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. 

“Now, go. Deal with my little problem. I don’t care how you dust him, just do it. Preferably tonight.” Plagg waved them out and went back to relaxing back in his chair. 

Chat nodded and walked out of the office. Dark Cupid stayed behind and watched him leave.


	5. Chapter 5

Marinette pulled up to Alya’s apartment and ran inside. She knocked on the door and Alya opened it up. 

“What’s up?” Alya looked a frantic Marinette over. 

“Chat- he’s about to-” Marinette stuttered, catching her breath. 

Alya sighed and pulled her inside and shut the door. “Sit down.” 

Marinette sat on her couch and Alya sat in front of her. She took her hands in hers. “Honey, you have to understand. Chat Noir is the leader of a gang… He works for Plagg. He’s going to rub off people. It’s his job.” 

“You’ve been dating Bubbler for a while… how do you deal with it?” Marinette grabbed her friend by the shoulders. 

Alya smiled and touched her cheeks. “We don’t talk about it. It’s understood that it happens with his kind of career.” 

Marinette whined and Alya hugged her. “You just have to decide… are you with them or against them? If you get involved… you’re going to have to do what they say. If you go against them… you might as well dig your own grave, doll.” 

Marinette groaned and held her head. “I-” 

“It sounds like you’re already partially in… I’d stop while you’re ahead if you can’t handle that life, honey.” Alya winked at her. 

Marinette bit her nails. “I think I may have feelings for him.” 

Alya smirked. “Every girl loves a little trouble, baby doll.” 

Marinette groaned and dramatically fell back on her couch. 

Chat Noir walked out to the main room and stood up on a desk. “Evillustrator?!” 

Evillustrator looked up from a game of poker. He set his cards down and walked up to him. “Yes?” 

“Let’s chat.” Chat Noir jumped down from the desk. 

Chat Noir lead Evillustrator to the back of the house. Evillustrator shifted his foot along the dirt ground and looked down at it. 

“I thought the Boss had a job for you to do.” Evillustrator looked at him through his messy hair that hung slightly in his eyes. 

“He did.” Chat slipped his hands in his pockets and leaned next to him. “Seems someone felt like pocketing some cash on their runs to the different store owners. You know… collect some for Plagg and then keep a little for yourself?” He pretended to clean beneath his nails. 

Evillustrator swallowed hard. “I- I don’t know what your going on about. That’s a bum-rap. I didn’t do it!” His voice raised with every sentence. 

“See the way you’re flapping your lips… doesn’t make me believe you any more than I did when you were talking all shy.” Chat took out one of his Lugers and used it to talk. 

Evillustrator held his hands up in the air, as Chat released the safety, cocked the pistol, and pressed it into Evillustrator’s chest. “Sorry, kid.” 

“Wait, wait, wait! I admit it. I did it. I- I needed the moolah, okay? My- my wife. She’s sick. I needed it to pay for her medical expenses.” Evillustrator put on a good straight face, but Chat Noir saw through his lies. 

“Your wife was at that be-bop a while back. She’s perfectly healthy.” Chat pressed it into his chest, harder. He tried to not focus on what he was doing or who he was doing it to. Tried to keep his shaking hand steady. “I’m sorry, Nate. You were a great man, but when Plagg tells me to do something… I have to do it.” 

Evillustrator screwed his eyes shut and shook, as Chat looked away and pulled the trigger. 

Evillustrator fell to the ground and blood poured out around his upper torso. 

Chat’s hand shook and the pistol fell from his hand onto the dirt ground, as he fell to his knees. Blood covered his hand and his forearm. His close friend’s blood. He held his shaking right hand in his left and looked down at it. Evillustrator’s foot twitched, before it stilled, while blood bubbled up from between his lips. 

“I heard a-” Bubbler stopped at the door and Chat picked up his Luger and stood up from the ground. 

“Help me, will ya?” Chat returned his pistol to its place. 

“That’s who you were- but Boss sent him to tell you…” Bubbler was at a loss for words. 

“I know.” Chat spoke with a deepened voice and glared up at his best friend. 

Bubbler cringed and scratched beneath his hat. He walked over and helped Chat lift Evillustrator’s body to the back of the Packard and he got into the driver’s seat. 

“The usual spot?” Bubbler swallowed hard and wrenched his hands around the steering wheel.

“Usual spot.” Chat peered over at him and wiped the blood from his arm with a white handkerchief that was in his pocket.

Bubbler nodded and they drove out to the desert.

Marinette stood in Alya’s kitchen, as her friend stirred something on the stove. 

“Maybe I should get mixed up with someone like that.” Marinette worried her bottom lip and played with a cherry stem between her painted lips. 

“What about the man at the munitions factory that helped you?” Alya smiled at her best friend over her shoulder. 

Marinette blushed and then her heart sank, knowing he was the same man. “It would never work out.” 

“Why not?” Alya shrugged. “Is he rationed?” 

“I don’t think so, but his father owns the place and he hates me.” Marinette sighed and took the stem from her mouth. “Look, I’m gonna head out for tonight.” 

“You don’t wanna stay for dinner?” Alya pointed at the dish on the stove. 

“I have to get up early tomorrow and then work through the night. Another time.” Marinette smiled and grabbed her coat to leave. 

“Let me know what happens with that gunsel you got your peepers set on.” Alya winked at her friend and Marinette rolled her eyes with a giggle. 

“Okay, Alya.” Marinette left out the door to try and remember how his bike worked to take her home. 

Bubbler parked out in the middle of the desert and they drug Evillustrator’s body from the car and through the dirt. He left drag marks along the dusty red sand, as they kept pulling him till they were well away from the road.

Chat dropped Evillustrator’s ankles and Bubbler dropped his arms. “Here?” Bubbler looked to Chat. 

“Yeah.” Chat wiped his hands on his blood stained handkerchief.

He pulled out a match book and set the cloth on fire to burn the evidence, while Bubbler began to dig a shallow grave with a shovel. 

Chat pulled a cigarette from his inside pocket and placed it between his lips with shaking fingers. He struck a match and lit the end on fire. 

Bubbler stood up and wiped the sweat from his forehead with the back of his hand. Chat walked over and helped Bubbler throw the body into the grave. 

“You got another smoke?” Bubbler held his hand out. 

Chat pulled another one out and passed him the match box along with it. 

“Thanks.” Bubbler put it between his lips and lit it, before he watched Chat take the shovel and bury their friend. 

Bubbler took the cigarette from his mouth and blew out smoke. “You know how bonkers this is right?”

Chat sighed and looked up at him, resting his arms on the top of the shovel. “He stole money from Plagg. You know what happens when you do that.” 

“But you can’t be serious that you’re okay with this.” Bubbler took another drag from the cigarette. 

Chat rubbed his eyes and shook his head, before he threw the shovel up to catch it further down the handle. “Let’s blow this place.” 

“Right behind you.” Bubbler threw his cigarette down and smothered it in the dirt with his brown dress shoe and blew out smoke. 

Chat kept his between his lips and kept walking towards the Packard. He needed a lot more than the cigarette between his teeth at the moment.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song: 
> 
> Bye Bye Blackbird by Diana Krall

Chat Noir looked out the front of the Packard, as they made their way to Plagg’s mansion. He took one last drag of his cigarette and flicked it out the window. 

He blew out smoke. “Can you do me a solid?” 

“What’s up?” Bubbler looked over at him and took a corner with the suicide knob for fun. It swung back and it nearly missed his knuckles.

“Can you check up on Ladybug? I need to know where she lives.” Chat looked back out of the window with a straight face. 

“Sure. I’ll ask my honey.” Bubbler nodded and kept driving. 

Bubbler dropped Chat Noir off at Plagg’s place and took off to Lady Wifi’s apartment. 

Alya was busy reading a book when there was knock on her door. 

She placed a bookmark in the place she was at and set her novel off to the side. Bye Bye Blackbird by Diana Krall played in the background on an old record player. 

She opened the door and Bubbler looked her over. She was wearing a black lace nightgown with a thin see through robe over it in a matching midnight hue. 

“Nino?” Alya was surprised to see him. 

He smiled and picked her up and spun her around. “Hey, baby doll.” 

Alya giggled as he kissed her and set her down. He shut the door behind him. 

“What brings you around?” Alya smirked at him and grabbed his navy tie between her thumb and finger. 

“Besides wanting to see my girl? Chat Noir.” Nino sighed and leaned against her kitchen island. 

“What’s up?” Alya grabbed two glasses and poured whiskey into them. She slid one to him. 

“Well… seems he wants to know where Ladybug lives. I’m not sure why, but…” Nino shrugged and took a sip of his drink.

Alya giggled into her glass. 

“Am I missing something?” Nino raised an eyebrow at her. 

Alya spoke with her drink in her hand and smirked. “She has his motorbike.” 

“What?!” Nino’s eyes went wide at her words. 

“She has his bike.” Alya shrugged and took another drink. 

“Why? Nevermind.” Nino pinched the bridge of his nose. 

“She was here, but she went home. I’ll give you her address, if you promise it’s not to hurt her.” Alya set her drink down and went to grab a pen and paper. 

“I don’t think he wants it for that. I’m going to assume it’s for the bike.” Nino grumbled. “Now that I know she has it.” 

“Here you go.” Alya passed him the paper. “Now, what do I get for handing you over the information?” She wrapped her arms around his neck and swayed her hips. 

“What would you like, sugar?” Nino smirked down at her and grazed her hips with his hands. 

Alya bit her lip and smirked up at him. She walked her fingers along his collar. “Show me how you do your thing, daddy.” 

Nino licked his lips and picked her up around his hips and carried her off to the bedroom, while she squealed and giggled. 

Chat Noir sat at his desk, cleaning his pistols, while he nursed a drink.

Someone banged on his door and Chat looked up from his work. 

“Yeah?!” Chat called out and Bubbler opened the door.

“Got that thing you wanted.” He held out a piece of paper to him. 

Chat Noir took it and flipped the folded note open to reveal an address. “Thanks.” 

“You’re welcome.” Bubbler smiled at him. 

Chat cleared his throat and he gave him a straight face. “You should go clean your guns, before our next raid.”

“Yes, sir.” Bubbler left him alone. 

Chat threw the pistols into his desk, pocketed his mask, and made his way to Ladybug’s place. 

He didn’t want to alarm Plagg, so he decided to walk. It would give him time to get his head straight, anyway. Adrien lit a cigarette, while he walked. He breathed it in and released it slow. 

His heart sped up, as he got closer to her place. He read the signs and asked around at the different bars to make sure he was headed in the right direction. 

Due to his recognizable face because of his father… it wasn’t hard for people to want to help him. Adrien sighed and finally stood in front of the tall apartment building. 

Adrien buzzed up to her apartment and she let him inside. 

He walked up the long staircase and stopped in front of her door. He brushed his palms down his slacks and knocked on her door. 

“Yes?” Marinette cracked her front door open and her eyes went wide. “How’d you- how?” 

“I have my ways. May I come in?” Adrien took his tan fedora hat off and held it in his hands near his chest. 

“Yes, of course.” Marinette took the chain off of her door and let him inside. 

Adrien stepped in and Marinette closed the door behind him. 

“Your bike’s keys are over there in that glass bowl.” Marinette pointed towards a beautiful ornate crystal glass that sat on a thin table against a wall. 

Adrien walked over with one of his hands in his pocket and he fished the keys out and tossed them into the air and he caught them. “Thanks, baby doll.” 

Marinette giggled and covered her lips with her hand.

“What?” Adrien raised an eyebrow at her. 

“Nothing.” Marinette stopped giggling and pressed her red lips together. 

Adrien smirked and walked up to her, pressing her against the kitchen counter. “You think it’s bonkers when I talk like some hotshot in a hotrod when I look the way I do?” 

Marinette’s lips parted as he touched her chin with his hand. She sighed and leaned into his touch. “No… I think it’s crazy you have to look the way you do and not how you want to.” 

Adrien sighed and smiled warmly at her. He rubbed her cheek with his thumb. “You’re the most beautiful bird I’ve ever laid my peepers on.” 

Marinette sighed and melted against him. He leaned down with his lips meer inches from hers. 

“D-don’t you have to g-get up early to go to the factory with your father?” Marinette stuttered against his soft lips. 

“Don’t you have to get up early to work there too?” Adrien smirked. “Frankly, I don’t give a damn.” He yanked her to him and pressed his lips against hers and she sighed. 

She parted her lips and he slid his tongue along hers. She tangled her fingers into his hair and she pulled him to her bedroom with lust filled blue bell eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song I wrote the Chat and Marinette part to: 
> 
> Bourbon in Your Eyes by Devil Doll

Marinette stood in her bedroom with Adrien lavishing her neck with his soft lips. She moaned softly and he ran his hand up her arm to her shoulder. He hooked a finger into the thin straps of her cream colored slip and let it fall down from her shoulder, while his green eyes watched. 

Marinette’s breasts fell and rose, as her gaze caught his. He smirked at her and slid his finger beneath the other one and watched her satin slip fall to the ground around her feet, leaving her in a white bra, panties, and a garter belt that hooked to black thigh high stockings. 

Adrien looked her over and she started to undo the buttons on his white collared shirt. She touched his sleeve and saw hints of blood along the cuff. She peered up at him and he swallowed hard. She smiled for him and slid her hands back up his arms to pull his shirt down and off of his shoulders.

“You’re not going to bring that up?” Adrien looked at her with concerned eyes. 

Marinette shook her head. “Not now.” She touched his cheeks and brushed her lips against his surprised ones. 

He slowly closed his eyes and sighed into her kiss. Her fingers found the buckle on his pants and she undid it, before undoing his slacks and letting them fall to his ankles. 

Her fingers grazed over his arousal and he softly moaned. “Right now I just want to forget the world and get lost in you.” Marinette watched him bite his bottom lip through her dark lashes with a smile. 

Adrien pulled her closer to him by the small of her back and kissed her. He picked her up around her arms and swung her legs up and over his other arm. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he kept his lips on hers. She deepened the kiss and ran her tongue along his and he groaned, as he laid her onto the bed. 

Marinette laid on the bed and watched him from across the room. She unsnapped one of the straps that held up one of her black stockings with her toe pointed in the air and her painted bottom lip between her teeth, with a smile. Adrien smirked and watched her undress for him, slowly. 

She unsnapped the other one, before she slowly began to unroll the sheer fabric down each knee and calf. She tossed them to the side and winked at him with a smile. Adrien held onto her oak dresser for support and ran a hand through his blonde hair. 

Marinette sat up on her knees in the middle of the bed and reached behind her to pop the clasps on her bra. Her breasts bounced, as the tension released on the back and she slowly let it slide down her arms. The moonlight caught her perfectly rounded breasts and his breath caught. He clenched his fingers along the edge of the dresser and licked his lips with sultry dark green eyes. 

She undid the garter belt and held it out over the edge of the bed, before she let it slowly fall from her fingers, to the floor. 

“You keep doing that, Sugar, and I’m going to come over there and do it faster.” Adrien’s voice was low and filled with lust. 

“I think you can wait, grandstand.” Marinette winked at him and he smirked at her with a short chuckle. 

She slowly slid her panties down, giving him a little peak at what was beneath. He groaned, as he watched her be a tease. 

She sat down on her bottom and slowly slid them down her thighs to her ankles, before pulling them off. She then let them fall beside the bed. Adrien watched as she parted her bent knees and he watched her blossom. 

“Son of a gun.” Adrien cursed under his breath, as she slipped her hand between her thighs and caressed between her soft folds for him. 

She bent her head back with her bottom lip between her teeth and let out a soft mewl, while she slid her middle finger inside her tight,wet, core and slid it back up and around her swollen button.   
Adrien’s mouth ran dry. 

“Are you gonna come over here and join the fun, daddy? Or are you just in for the show I’m giving?” Marinette smirked at him with bedroom eyes and dipped back into herself with a soft moan. 

Adrien groaned and crawled onto the bed and laid her back, covering her red lips with his soft ones in a passionate kiss. 

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Plagg paced his office and Bubbler stood in front of him. 

“Tell me where Chat is again?” Plagg stopped pacing and blew out smoke from his cigar, as he watched Bubbler fidget.

“Um… with…” Bubbler wrung his hat in his hands and didn’t meet his boss’s electric green eyes. 

“And don’t tell me he’s with that share crop of a doll.” Plagg pointed at him with the hand that was holding his cigar, before he put it between his teeth again. 

Bubbler sighed. “Now, don’t flip your wig. He’s with Ladybug.” He cringed and waited for Plagg to yell at him. 

Plagg sighed and sat down in his office chair. “That kid’s doll dizzy. If he keeps this up… I don’t know if he’ll make it.” 

Bubbler suddenly got an idea. “What if we can use that call-girl for somethin’?” 

Plagg sat up straight and talked with his cigar, as he pointed at Bubbler. “I like where your head’s at, kid.” 

“She could take our money to the races and clean our money and make us profit. We could dress her up real nice and send her out to place bets. She wins… we get clean lettuce and possibly double it. Maybe even, triple.” Bubbler crossed his arms across his chest, after placing his hat back on his head. 

Plagg rubbed his chin with his thumb and index finger. “Now you’re cookin’ with gas, kid. I like this plan.” 

Bubbler smirked and nodded at him. 

Plagg stubbed out his cigar into the ashtray. “Bring me that share crop and my boy.” 

“Yes, sir.” Bubbler bowed and left out of his office to grab Chat and his girl.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song I wrote to:
> 
> Hearts Don’t Break Around Here by Ed Sheeran

Adrien drew along her back with his index finger. She shivered at his touch and peered into his green eyes.

“You’re not as scary as they say.” Marinette sighed and cuddled closer to him.

He ran his fingers through her soft dark hair. “And what is that?” He sighed and softly spoke to her.

“That you’ll drop anyone in your way. That you’re mean and all you want to do is fight those around you… That you have no manners…” Marinette went on and on about him.

Adrien shook his head and sighed in irritation. “You can’t believe everything you read, sugar.”

“So, none if it’s true?” Marinette peered into his green eyes.

He thought for a moment. “I- I mean… some yes. Some no? I don’t know if that makes sense.”

“What of it is true?” Marinette was taken aback by him.

Adrien groaned and let her go to lay on his back and peer up at her ceiling. “I do rob places, banks primarily. I act tough for my boys. I say things that are probably not the best… I’m known for my smirk and always leaping before I think… I do drop and ditch people, but-” He worried his bottom lip and rubbed his neck.

Marinette watched him with a horrified expression, but Alya’s words filtered to her mind about how they never talk about it because it’s understood. She relaxed a little and let him finish.

“I hate it. I don’t like killing people, but it’s part of the job. If I’m asked to do it? I’ll do it. My father isn’t much different. He’d rather leave the weak ones behind, than to help them get stronger. Plagg wants strong men and if you’re weak or if you go against him… he’s done with you. So to speak. He relies a lot on me, like my father does. They both expect a lot from me and I have to meet those expectations.” Adrien peered over at her. “No matter the cost.”

Marinette cringed and cleared her throat to try and hide it.

“I saw that.” Adrien shrugged with a smile.

A knock came to her apartment door and Marinette got up. She slipped a red satin robe on and walked over to the door. She opened the door to find Bubbler.

“We need to talk.” Bubbler looked at her with a stern expression.

“What is it?” Chat walked out in his slacks with his shirt unbuttoned and hanging loose around his torso with his mask firmly in place.

“Boss wants you.” Bubbler took his hat off and wrung it between his fingers.

“Give me a moment.” Chat went to walk back into Marinette’s bedroom.

“Both of you.” Bubbler sighed and Chat froze in his tracks.

He turned around and walked back towards Bubbler with heavy steps. He suddenly grabbed Bubbler around the neck. “WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY BOTH?”

“I- He-” Bubbler tried to speak, but it was hard with Chat’s fingers around his throat.

“Let him go.” Marinette touched his arm and Chat let his fingers loose from around his friend’s neck.

“Talk.” Chat ground his teeth together and Marinette let out a relieved breath.

Bubbler rubbed his neck and cleared his throat. “You know how he can be… I- I had to tell him where you went and when I first told him… he wasn’t too happy, you see.” Bubbler could barely look Chat Noir in the eye. “So, I saved her. Well, and you. I convinced him that we could have Ladybug run the races. You know… Plagg’s favorite way to launder dirty lettuce. I just- I’m really sorry.”

Chat sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, before he peered back up at his friend. “It’s alright, Bubbler. I just-” He peered over  his shoulder at Marinette. “Look.” He turned around to her and touched her shoulders. “Can you do this? Can you-”

Marinette looked up at him with parted lips and doe eyes.

“Can you place bets for us and blend in? I mean you have to act rich, tough, and like you know your way around the track, baby doll.” Chat looked at her with a concerned expression.

Marinette shook her head and suddenly spoke. “I- I can try…”

“You know what that means though? What this entails?” Chat searched her blue bell eyes with his own toxic green ones.

“I-” Marinette’s heart sped up.

“Plagg would own you. Just like me. You’d have to do everything he said. I mean Everything. No matter the cost. No matter what could happen to you. He could drop you within seconds if you go against him. If you even so think as running. Can you do that? Can you sacrifice everything so easily? Including, yourself.” Chat looked at her with shaking eyes and his hands gripped her shoulders in desperation.

Marinette nodded. “I’ll do it.”

“One more thing. It’s very important. Got it?” Chat searched her eyes longer.

Bubbler crossed his arms, after putting his hat back on his head and he turned away with a saddened expression to give them some privacy.

“You have to be ready to lose me.” Chat bit his bottom lip and stood in silence looking into her eyes. He watched them begin to shake and he saw hints of sparkling tears along her bottom lashes. “You have to be able to accept that. To accept that with every moment… I might not be here anymore. I might disappear and you might be there to see it.”

Marinette worried her bottom lip and she sucked in a shaking breath, before she touched his cheeks with her soft hands. She smiled for him and placed a kiss on his lips. “I have one rule.”

“What’s that?” Chat looked at her with shaking emerald eyes.

“That when the time comes… and you leave this world? You shoot me first.” Marinette gripped the back of his neck, pulling him close to her, and whispered into his ear.

Chat’s lips parted in shock and his eyes shook. “I can’t do that.”

“You have to. Please… You’re the only thing I have that’s good.” Marinette nuzzled his neck with her face.

“Alright.” Chat gave in, but it hurt him.

He pulled away from her and kissed her on the lips, before turning back to Bubbler. “We’re in.”

Bubbler cleared his throat, turned around, and nodded. “Let’s go then.”

Marinette left to go get dressed and Chat buttoned his shirt and tucked it in.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Songs I wrote to:
> 
> Fallout 4: Diamond City Radio Station Full Soundtrack

Plagg stood in the main room, waiting for Bubbler to return with Chat and Ladybug. He watched over the room with a cigar in his mouth. 

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chat Noir sat in the backseat beside Ladybug. She had slid her red mask over her blue eyes. 

“Here’s how it works, sugar. Your name is always to be Ladybug in that house.” Chat took her hands in his and looked into her eyes with a serious expression. “You don’t answer to anything else.” 

She nodded and worried her bottom lip. “How should I act around Plagg?” 

“No one calls him Plagg, except Chat Noir. He’s the acception. Only on rare occasions are we allowed to call him by his name. We just call him boss.” Bubbler piped in and glanced back at them, before looking back to the road.

“That’s right, honey. Only I get to call him that.” Chat smirked at her. 

“I don’t understand.” Ladybug peered at him with a confused expression. 

“He only accepts it from him, doll.” Bubbler chuckled and chewed on a toothpick that he had randomly placed between his teeth. 

“Oh.” Ladybug nodded and didn’t question it. 

“You’ll be working the racket, sweetheart.” Chat sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “That means you’ll have to get up and close with the rich folks. You’ll be using our money that’s ‘dirty’ and putting money on a horse to ‘place’ and then some more on a horse to ‘show’.” Chat pulled a cigarette from his inside pocket and put it between his lips. 

“Place? Show? What’s that mean?” Ladybug raised her eyebrow in question. 

Chat struck a match and lit the end of his cigarette. He waved the match and it went out, before he took the cigarette from his lips. He blew out smoke, facing away from her. “It means… Look.” He placed the cigarette back between his lips and pulled out a pen and small pad of paper to show her. “Plagg will explain all this,but… a place is the horse that will be the first place winner. Most of the clean money will come from that. Then there’s the show… That’s the horse that will be second or third place. If you get that right… we make money off of that horse too.” Chat tried to explain. “But most of that money will come from the ‘win’, or the first place horse.”

“Dirty lettuce goes in… clean lettuce comes out.” Bubbler smirked at them and spun the suicide knob to take a corner fast.

Bubbler pulled in front of the mansion and Chat stepped out of the car. He held his hand out for Ladybug and she took it. She got out of the car and followed them to the massive front door. 

Bubbler opened it and they walked in. 

“Ah… Chat… Bubbler!” Plagg stepped down and walked up to them. He bent over and kissed the back of Ladybug’s hand. “And you must be… Ladybug.” 

“Nice to meet you, Sir.” Ladybug curtsied with a smile. 

“Please, call me Boss.” Plagg smirked at her, darkly. “Come. Let’s talk in my office.” Plagg stuck the cigar between his teeth again. 

Bubbler stayed behind, while Chat Noir held the small of Ladybug’s back and lead her into Plagg’s office. 

“Shut the door, but I guess I don’t have to tell you that.” Plagg sat down in his office chair and threw his feet up onto his desk. 

Chat nodded and shut the doors behind them. Ladybug flinched, as she heard them drop closed. 

“Have a seat.” Plagg pulled a bottle of brandy from his bottom desk drawer and pulled out three crystal glasses. He opened the bottle with a hollow pop sound and began to pour some into each glass. “You the drinking type, honey?” He peered at Ladybug with brooding peridot eyes and a smirk. He slid one of the glasses across the table to her.

Chat picked one of them up and brought it to his lips and nearly downed it in one go. 

Ladybug swirled the glass and took a small sip. “Thank you, boss.” 

“You’re more than welcome, doll.” Plagg winked at her and she blushed. “Now!” He slapped the table with his palms and Ladybug jumped in her seat. 

Plagg took a sip of his drink and slammed the glass down. “Bubbler told me what you’ve been up to… and if I had my way I would have rubbed you out! But luckily he came to your rescue, kid.” Plagg lightly slapped Chat Noir on the cheek with a cheshire cat smile. 

Chat gave him a fake smile to show he found it to be entertaining too. Ladybug wasn’t as good at hiding her displeasure.   
“That being said- you, share crop-” Plagg pointed at Ladybug with his index finger and middle finger, that were holding his cigar.”- are going to be running the racket. You’re an attractive dame and in this business we need more broads like you. You’re gonna have to put all of those years as a call-girl to use, dolly.” 

Chat knew better than to correct him, but he couldn’t keep his fists from clenching under the desk or his teeth from grinding together through a fake smile. 

Ladybug smiled at him and played along, but his names hurt. “Anything, for you boss.” She bat her eyelashes and played her part too well. 

“Here’s how you’re going to do it.” Plagg smirked at her and touched his index finger beneath her chin and leaned into her. “I’m giving you $6,000. You’ll put $4,000 on the horse to place and another $2,000 on the horse to show. Do you know what that means, sugar?” 

Ladybug nodded. “Yes, boss. The place will be the winning horse and the show will be the second or third place horse.” 

“Good girl, you picked out, Chat Noir. We could use more dames like her.” Plagg slapped Chat on the back with a crooked smile. 

Chat clenched his hands together some more, as he watched Plagg touch his girl. 

Plagg ran his hands along her shoulders while he walked behind the two of them with the cigar between his lips. “Never, and I mean NEVER, place the whole amount of money on the first place horse. I don’t care if you know for sure it’s going to win… It’ll take too long to launder the money and it will be dirty money once again. I can’t put that large amount into the books, honey. Got it?” 

“Got it.” Ladybug nodded with her hands in her lap. 

“You’re going to start small and once you prove to be a valuable asset… I’ll move you up in status. Now, if you choose to keep some of that cash and NOT bring it to me?” He clenched his hands around her shoulders. “I’ll have lover boy here, drop and ditch you. Don’t test me either. I’ll do it.” 

Ladybug swallowed hard and Chat’s eyes went wide at the thought. 

“You’re first race starts tomorrow. Chat, here, will take you out shopping. Spoil her. I want her in a full mink coat and buy her lots of nice things.” Plagg handed him a stack of bills. 

He nodded and pocketed it. “Alright, Plagg. Will do.” Chat stood up and Ladybug followed him out of the office.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **HEY, It's been forever since I updated this story. haha But it does have an ending and an interesting backstory. So, I hope you enjoy. Sorry it took me so long to continue it. :)**

Marinette pulled a red dress over her head, in the dressing room, while Chat leaned on a wall outside of the room with one leg crossed over the other. A cigarette sat between his lips and his hat was tilted to the side. 

“Should I be scared of him?” Marinette called out and adjusted the waist of the dress. 

“No… maybe? He is the boss. Just do what he says and he shouldn’t blow a fuse.” Chat shrugged and took the cigarette from his lips and blew out smoke. 

“What do you think?” Marinette threw the curtain wide and posed against the side of the doorway. The dress was form fitted and followed the curves of her body. It accentuated her figure and was tight around her knees. The sleeves were short and rolled. The lapel collar framed her gold necklace beautifully. 

The cigarette fell from his lips and he caught it between his index and middle finger in a swift movement and cleared his throat. “Hot damn!” 

Marinette giggled and jumped on him, wrapping her arms around his neck and pressed her red lips to his soft ones. “Daddy like?” 

“Daddy more than likes, sugar.” Chat kissed her on the lips one more time and slid his hand down the small of her back, gripping her rounded behind. “Now, let’s find you a nice mink coat. Whatever color you like, baby doll.” 

Marinette giggled and went back into the dressing room to change back into her regular clothes. 

Chat held out his arm with the cigarette between his lips and she hung the dress over it. 

He carried the dress to the checkout counter and paid for it. Marinette clung to his arm and smiled up at him. The woman at the counter didn’t look too pleased with him. Chat shot her a look and she shrank back. 

She dropped the change into Chat’s hand, with a smile, and he lead Marinette out of the shop. 

“Dinner then mink coat? Or mink coat then dinner?” Chat smirked at Marinette. 

“Dinner first?” Marinette peered up at him with a smile and a raised eyebrow. 

“Sounds perfect, sugar.” Chat kissed her on the top of her head and lead her to a restaurant nearby. 

They walked into the mood lit restaurant and Chat lead her up to the front desk attendant. He smiled at the woman working and leaned on the counter. 

“Two, please.” Chat held up two fingers and the woman nodded, while grabbing two menus and lead them to a table in the darkest corner of the place. 

Chat pulled the oak chair out for Marinette and she brushed her dress beneath her before she sat. “Thank you.” She smiled up at him and he nodded in response. 

He sat down across from her and the woman set a couple menus in front of them. “Could I get you two started with drinks?” 

“I’ll have water please.” Marinette smiled sweetly up at the waitress. 

“I’ll have a whiskey on ice.” Chat ordered and the waitress left to get their order. 

“So, how does this work?” Marinette leaned her elbows on the table and looked at him. 

“I can’t talk about it here. We’ll talk when we’re back at my place.” Chat leaned back in his chair.

“Y-your place?” Marinette stuttered and nearly fell out of her chair. 

“Yeah. I still have to talk to father, but I’m sure he’ll be okay with it.” Chat shrugged and thanked the waitress that set their drinks down. 

“Your father? Gabriel Agreste? My boss?” Marinette panicked more at the thought of living under his roof. 

“I’m sure he won’t mind, baby doll.” Chat smirked at her and Marinette took a long sip of her water. 

“He doesn’t exactly enjoy the fat-head that drops shells, ya know?” Marinette cringed and set her water down. 

“Your not a fat-head and he will after I talk to him.” Chat crossed his arms and raised his eyebrow. “Starting tonight.” 

“I don’t want to get in the middle of you and your father, A-Chat.” Marinette covered her mouth with her palm with wide eyes. 

“Plagg wouldn’t have it any other way and I won’t have you staying at the mansion by yourself.” Chat sighed and wouldn’t let her refuse. 

“I have my own place…” Marinette sighed and Chat ordered her meal when the waitress came back around. She scoffed at him with a competitive smile. “And how’d you know what I’d like?” 

“I know this place like I know my banks , baby doll.” Chat handed the waitress their menus and looked at Marinette. “As for your concerns about the living arrangements. It doesn’t matter anymore, doll. You’re one of us now.” 

Marinette sighed and ran her finger around the rim of her glass. “Can I at least grab some of my stuff from my place?” 

“We’ll head over there after we eat and buy you that mink coat, sugar.”  Chat smiled at her and she got lost in his emerald eyes, as he took her hand in his. “I promise to never let anything happen to you. You’re my girl.” He kissed her hand and peered up at her through his long lashes with a dangerous smirk.  

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Plagg sat at his desk, counting money and marking it into the log book. He sighed and ran a hand through his dark hair as he puffed on the cigar in his mouth. He set his pen down, took the cigar from his lips, and picked up his glass of brandy. He took a sip and leaned back in his leather chair. 

A knock sounded on his door and he called them in. “YEAH?” Plagg yelled from his desk and took another sip of his drink. He was exhausted. He slammed his glass down when Bubbler set a letter down on his desk that was addressed to him in elegant cursive. 

“Thanks. Can you find Chat Noir and that share crop dame? Ask them if she’s ready for the race this weekend?” Plagg ran his thumb along the letter and put the cigar back between his full lips. 

“Yes, Boss.” Bubbler nodded and left the spacious office, closing the door behind him. 

Plagg grabbed a knife from his pocket and slid the blade under the flap of the envelope, causing a clean slice to go across the top. He grumbled as he pulled out the letter. 

 

_ Dear Plagg, _

 

_ You got my dame. She rakes in the megabucks and I know you know a little about that. Ladybug’s kind of a big deal at my club. Why don’t you meet me at my joint and we can strike up a deal… or would you rather I come to you?  _

 

_ XOXO, _

 

_ Tikki  _

 

Plagg crumpled up the letter and threw it into the trash can beside his heavy desk. He wasn’t going to answer her and he didn’t want to. Ladybug was his and he didn’t give a damn about who owned her before him. As far as he was concerned, he was the only one who owned her and the only one who would. 

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Marinette stood on the marble steps of the Agreste mansion with her bag over her shoulder. “Are you sure about this?” She swallowed hard as she peered up at the towering doors. Marinette was worried because this was not only  _ his _ father, but it was her daytime boss. 

“Yes. I won’t let him hurt my girl.” Chat Noir took off his mask and fixed his hair. He put his mask into his back pocket and knocked on the front door. 

“Welcome home, Monsieur Agreste.” Nathalie answered the door and let him inside. 

“Thank you, Nathalie.” Adrien smiled and walked with Marinette behind him. He brought her around to his side and slid his arm around her waist. “ _ This _ is Mademoiselle Dupain-Cheng. Is my father in?” 

“He is in his office.” Nathalie walked towards his father’s office. 

Marinette swallowed hard and clutched to his side as he lead her in the direction that Nathalie had walked. They watched Nathalie knock on the door and peek in after Gabriel called out for her to come in. 

“Adrien and a Mademoiselle Dupain-Cheng are here to see you, Monsieur.” Nathalie spoke with a straight face and watched the man stand facing a massive portrait of his late wife. He held his hands behind his back and clenched his hands tightly together. 

“Let them in.” Gabriel spoke as he peered into his wife’s emerald eyes. Eyes that mirrored his son’s. 

“Yes, Sir.” Nathalie walked back out and held the door open for the couple. “He will see you now.” 

Adrien nodded and pulled a trembling Marinette through the door. Nathalie shut the door behind them and Marinette jumped. 

“Ah… Marinette Dupain- Cheng. The woman who spills my shells every time she works. Really I thought that by now you would be able to stand on your own two feet.” Gabriel scoffed as he turned to face them. 

“Father!” Adrien’s sudden outburst shocked his father. 

“Don’t talk to me that way.” Gabriel walked up to his son and looked him straight in the eyes. “You were taught manners better than that!” 

“Mademoiselle Dupain-Cheng has lost her home due to poor maintenance. Due to her lack of a place to stay… I offered for her to stay in our home.” Adrien smiled over at Marinette. She looked up at Adrien in shock. She shook her head in horror at his lies. Her home was perfectly fine and well maintained.

Gabriel rubbed his chin in thought. “Are you willing to earn your keep, Mademoiselle Dupain-Cheng?” 

Marinette zoned out on Adrien and he moved his head to gesture towards his father. She snapped out of it and cleared her throat as she looked at Gabriel. “Yes, yes Monsieur Agreste.” She grabbed the skirt of her dress and curtsied for him. 

“Then it seems like we have a deal.” Gabriel smirked at her and lit up a cigar. “You work for me at home and in the munitions factory? You can stay within my home.”    

Marinette nodded with a smile. “Thank you, Sir.” 

“Mademoiselle Dupain-Cheng will not be staying with you in your room, Adrien. She will take one of the guest rooms.” Gabriel peered at his son with a serious expression. 

“Yes, father.” Adrien sighed and took Marinette’s hand. 

“Also, she will wear what the others do. Nathalie will bring her everything that she requires.” Gabriel waved them away and Adrien growled under his breath. 

Adrien lead Marinette out of the office and out to the hall. “What did he mean by what the other’s wear?” Marinette peered up at him with a horrified expression. 

Adrien groaned and yanked her up the extensive staircase and into his bedroom. She gasped as she took the room in. It was nothing like the room he had at Plagg’s place. It didn’t even resemble him at all. It was like someone had designed it, pretending to understand him. 

“This- this isn’t very… I- um…” Marinette was at a loss for words as Adrien walked over to a massive oak desk. He picked up a paper weight from it, throwing it up and catching it again. He set it down and pulled a cigarette carton from his inside pocket. He tapped the box on his hand and pulled one out. He put it between his lips, while he put the carton away. Adrien pulled out a matchbook and set one on fire. 

He cupped his hand around the flame to light his cigarette. “Not what you would expect a man like me to be in?” 

“Well… yeah. I mean look at this joint.” Marinette pointed out various classical oil paintings and rows upon rows of books. A baroque style chaise lounge sat in the room with a four poster bed. 

“Yeah. Well, my father partakes in many,  _ many, _ lavish things.” Adrien sighed and sat on the edge of his bed. “I just live here from time to time. Most of the time I am at Plagg’s.” 

“I can understand why. So, what is this ensemble that I must wear?” Marinette spun to peer at Adrien, who was busy running his fingers through his pomade covered hair. 

A knock came to the door and Adrien looked up with wide eyes. He didn’t want to answer her because he knew she was better than this. Knew that she deserved better than what she was to wear. “Come in!” 

Nathalie stepped inside with a black and white dress, white apron, a small white hat, and a pair of black short heels. “Your outfit. If you’ll follow me… I will show you to your room.” 

“I can show her.” Adrien stood up and took the uniform and accessories from Nathalie. The woman peered at him with a worried expression and Adrien shot her a look that made her quickly walk away from him. 

Marinette looked over the long dress as he closed his door. “I’m a maid?” 

Adrien pinched the bridge of his nose. “I am so sorry, baby doll.” 

Marinette sighed and took the dress from him. She began to undo her dress and slip it up and over her head. Adrien swallowed hard as he took in her lingerie and how her pantyhose was attached to a garter. She smirked at him and took the uniform from the hanger. “Are you watching me, Monsieur Chat Noir?” She slowly unzipped the side of the dress; before, she slipped it over her head and down her body. The hem of the dress hit the middle of her calves. Marinette zipped up the side, buttoned the black buttons that ran between her breasts, and straightened the white lapels. 

“Any other time… I’d get you out of that uniform, honey. But I can’t at the moment.” Adrien groaned and watched her sit on the edge of his bed. 

She giggled and slipped the black heels on, taking the hat into her hands. Marinette walked past him, letting her hand drag along the front of his slacks. His hardened cock flexed and she stopped to run her hand along the length of him through the material. “Maybe later when I clean your bedroom, Monsieur Chat Noir.” She winked at him and he growled from deep within his chest. 

“It would be my pleasure, doll.” Adrien smirked and watched her through his lashes as she walked over to a mirror to set the hat in place with pins. 

Adrien picked up the white apron and held it out on his index finger for her. She snatched it from his hand with a determined expression. He chuckled as she untied the top ribbon and re-tied it in a neat bow behind her neck. She grabbed the long strands of fabric along the sides and tied it around the small of her waist in a big bow. 

“Am I worthy of working in the Agreste Chateau?” Marinette held her arms out at her sides and Adrien grabbed her from around her waist and she squealed. 

“Absolutely stunning and worthy of working at bigger and better joints than this cheesy place, sugar.” Adrien leaned her back and she got lost in his eyes as she gripped his bicep. She sighed as his lips gently pressed against hers and she wrapped her arms around his neck with her fingers in his hair.

“I don’t want to sleep in the guest bedroom. I just want to stay in your bed forever.” Marinette dreamily spoke when he broke the kiss and just held her. 

“I could miraculously lose you.” Adrien stood her up straight and let his hands slide from her waist. He put his hands on his hips and looked around him, suddenly throwing his arms up in the air with a dumbfounded expression. “I’m sorry, father. I seem to have lost Mademoiselle Dupain-Cheng. I do not know where she could have gone. It seems she has gone invisible.” 

“I’m right here.” Marinette waved her hands in the air. 

“Hm? What is it, father? She seems to be in the room? Well I simply do not know what you are talking about. It is just you and me, father.” Adrien brought one of his hands to his forehead and peered around Marinette. 

“I am standing in the room.” Marinette giggled and jumped in front of his face. 

“Who? No, sir. I will search for her, but I doubt I will find her.” Adrien grabbed her waist and looked over her shoulder, kissing her neck. “Nope, not here.” Adrien then swiftly peered over her other shoulder and kissed the other side of her neck. “I simply can not find the girl.” 

Marinette giggled as he lavished her neck with kisses, trailing them up to her cheeks. “ You are  _ utterly _ bonkers!” She laughed as he dipped her back, peering into her eyes. 

“Found you, sugar.” Adrien smirked and brushed her hair from her face to kiss her on the lips again. 


End file.
